From Somebody To Nobody
by Sadist-By-Heart
Summary: Based on Lerena/Larxene
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kingdom hearts or any of the characters used in this fanfiction.**

**Lerena is my own interpretation of Larxene's somebody.**

--

"Get out and stay out!"

Lerenas eyes looked away from her landlord as her bags were thrown out of the front door. Due to some recent financial difficulties Lerena had failed to keep up with the monthly rent payments. The weather outside preceded to pour down upon the cold streets. The final sigh from Lerena was to be the last sound her ex-landlord were to ever hear from her. Lerena wandered endlessly around the town, looking around for somewhere to sleep. It was now a few minutes past midnight and Lerena was sitting underneath the old bridge by the river, a common place of hers as a child. Her mind began to think back;

..

"Dad…that girl just hit me by the river" murmured a tearful Lerena, kneeling in front of her father.

"Lerena wipe away those tears, you show weakness and people will walk over you, you must keep these feelings inside" sternly replied her father.

Lerena nodded, getting to her feet, she looked up to her father as a great role model, seeing as he was all she had. Lerena strolled back to the said girl and pushed her firmly back "I will not be walked over" proudly stated Lerena.

..

A small tear fell from Lerenas cheek as she reminisced past events. When she was the age of 15 her fathers business went bust, Lerena was placed into care and never heard from her father again, to this day she is unaware of where he is or whether he is even alive. Her stern cold hearted exterior gave her a bad name in her area, but made her feel safe. Lerena swore never to be hurt again. A bolt of lightning struck the ground nearby with hardly any reaction from Lerena; her eyes glistened towards the ground.

Two hours later Lerena collected her bags together and lifted herself up from the seat, walking away unaware of two cloaked figures watching from a distance. The two, respectively named Xigbar and Saix, were ordered to keep an eye on Lerena from an individual named 'The superior'.

"So this is the somebody our superior has interest in" humbly whispered the blue haired Luna Diviner.

"Seems so dude" Xigbar leant himself against the wall with his arms behind his head "…who knows why he has interest in a woman…would totally bring down the Organizations reputation ya'know?!"

Still slightly agitated by being referred to as 'dude' Saix just looked up towards the moon "I don't understand the superiors request either Number II, but neither do I question the superiors orders, and neither should you"

Xigbar rolled his eye and sighed "Chill out there Saix….geez dude"

Without another word the two slowly vanished in a mist of black smoke to continue following Lerena.

Lerena used her free arm to gently rub the other to generate any heat she could for her body, the rain fell harder and stronger and the air grew colder. It wasn't long before Lerena noticed a tall lanky figure steadily following from a distance. The figure kept up with her pace whether she slowed down or sped up; trying not to look bothered Lerena kept her eyes on what was in front of her. Suddenly a hand grabbed her waist and threw her against the wall hard. The impact caused Lerena to loose consciousness and to her it would be the last time she would ever be part of this world. The figure knelt down next to the motionless Lerena, eyes prying with excitement of what to do.

"Dude dude dude….that is NO way to treat a lady"

The figure looked around to try and work out where the slow echoed sound had come from, eventually locking onto the direction of two hooded figures.

"Just move on if you don't want trouble ok" threatened the male, unknowing to the true power of the beings that stood before him. "You heard me, get lost" shouted the male, this time pulling out a gun.

Flicking back his hood Xigbar grimaced with excitement "so it's a challenge you want … well it's a challenge you'll get" As Xigbar swung his arm out ready to call upon his sniper he was stopped by the second hooded figure "Hey…what's the deal Saix"

"Don't be so reckless, we have to keep a low key in this world, for the time being anyway" Without a second to think Saix appeared behind the man, knocking him away from Lerena. Xigbar walked over to the female, lifting her up "…and that's not being low key I presume then"

Saix hissed and created a portal for the three to pass through "Lets just get back to the world that never was, our mission is done here, and we have what we came for".

--

The world that never was embraced its name by being a unique and twisted world; its inhabitants were no more than mere heartless, and a group of powerful nobodies known as the Organization. Their reputation was well known throughout many lands in this alternate realm, Kingdom Hearts was what they worked for. By using their skills and abilities each nobody worked with heartless to collect hearts so one day they could regain their own. For these beings were also heartless, empty bodies who could fell no emotion, just memories of what these emotions used to be.

"I'll inform the superior of our latest arrival, whilst you place this female in her new quarters and keep an eye on her until the time is right for her to face us all" suggested the Luna Diviner.

Xigbar sighed, any of the Organization members would of thought that Saix was part of the original 6, let alone a higher number than himself, due to the way Saix acted towards their superior. Nevertheless Xigbar gave a quick understanding response and vanished through a portal, to re-appear in a snow white room. Gently placing the slim framed female onto the bed, Xigbar sat in the corner of the room and waited.

--

"Uh….wha..uh..nah" mumbled Lerena as she began to awaken. Lifting herself up she immediately held her head "Ah!" she winced.

"So looks like you're finally awake, you're one heavy sleeper" laughed Xigbar from the corner of the all white bedroom

"What!...who the hell are you and-…" Lerena took a slow look around her surroundings "…where the hell am I" Xigbar rose to his feet as Lerena pushed herself back towards the wall, trying to keep a confident expression.

"Trying to play tough girl…..don't make me laugh, it wont wash off here!" Xigbar walked further forward as Lerena increased her glare "I am Xigbar, Number II in the Organization, and you are currently in the castle that resides in the World That Never Was" Xigbar sat down on the edge of the long white bed "..And for a final note, you have 10 minutes before you are due to meet the superior and everyone else in the meeting chamber….welcome to the Organization"

Lerena jumped to her feet "Are you crazy…I never asked for this…I don't need anyone's help ...I….I….." Xigbar rose also "you were alone with no-where to go, the world you knew turned its back on you, what was it you had to live for there that was so important" Lerena tearfully looked towards the ground "It doesn't…matter". The Freeshooter chuckled "Good, now let's get a move on"

Xigbar walked two feet in front of Lerena down and around many long winding hallways until before them stood two giant white doors, as they began to slowly open Xigbar looked around to Lerena "You'll be ok, just stay calm" He then vanished out of sight, to reappear on his respective chair.

The doors fully opened and Lerena motioned herself forward and stood in the centre of what felt like an interrogation room. Eleven males in the same black cloaked uniform were looking down at her, and it did not take her long to work out who their superior was. Whispers broke up between one another amongst the nobodies. Lerena could not make out what was being said yet had just a small inkling that they had something to do with her, and to also do with the fact she was the first female it seems in this Organization.

"Silence" erupted a deep toned voice from what Lerena made out to be the highest chair in the room. Her eyes glanced up with anticipation, in a vain attempt to hide the fear in her heart

"I have called you all here for this meeting because we have a new member…" As the so called Superior continued to address the meeting to his fellow members Lerena could not help but let her mind wander _"New member…..what no!" _Quickly coming back to reality, Lerena looked up again, as if she had been listening the whole time. The superior looked down "….and we will start her process tomorrow, starting with taking her heart".

Lerenas eyes opened "My heart", the loud remark caught the attention of all the other members. "Why are you going to take my heart".

Xemnas now appeared in front of Lerena "To rebuild kingdom hearts, and regain new hearts so we can live better lives than the ones we once new, your heart is full of hatred and it is that which will help the Organizations main goal. Now no more questions, the process will start tomorrow morning" Xemnas looked back to his other members "Marluxia you will take Lerena back to her room and collect her tomorrow, bring her to the basement chamber, understood" Petals fluttered around the male as he flicked back his hood, "Understood" the graceful assassin replied.

All the other members vanished from the meeting chamber leaving Marluxia and Lerena. Marluxia then appeared next to Lerena, giving a warm smile "Well let's make a move back then to your room" Lerena nodded as the two began the long walk back down the corridors. Marluxia looked down to Lerena "I am Number XI in the Organization, Marluxia, you'll be fine tomorrow, and each one of the neophytes went through this process so any concerns, you can talk to me."

"Er…thanks" smiled Lerena "I'll be just fine, I've been taught not to show any form of weakness and to depend on no-one…..I…will be ok"

Lerena walked straight into her room, without even a subtle thank you towards Marluxia. The graceful assassin just shrugged his shoulders and walked back to his own quarters. Before reaching his own room his unknowingly walked into Numbers VIII and IX, otherwise known as Axel and Demyx.

"So Marluxia, what is the new recruit like" curiously asked the red headed pyro. "She seems to have a bit of an attitude?"

Marluxia looked at the pair "She seems to be very resistant to any form of help or support, she's a stubborn one alright, and whatever her life was like back in the other world has really given her trust issues"

Axel and Demyx looked at each other and sighed "Well I guess we'll see her true form after her process tomorrow" said Demyx "Later Marluxia" The two walked off, and Marluxia walked into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Lerena tossed and turned during the night, for not knowing what was to come scared her greatly

Lerena tossed and turned during the night, for not knowing what was to come scared her greatly. Nightmare upon Nightmare flooded her mind, what was she getting herself into with this Organization.

A subtle knock upon her bedroom door woke Lerena up from her sleep. Forcing herself up from her sheets Lerena made her way to the door. She slowly opened the door to see Marluxia.

"Its time for the ceremony into the Organization Lerena, I'll be waiting outside here, get ready quickly" stated Marluxia in a rather blunt manner, having gone through the process he knew what pain she would have to endure, loosing her heart, forgetting everything she ever knew, to a life subjected with more rules from those superior to them.

Lerena nodded closing the door, she couldn't hide the fact she was anxious. Marluxia rested against the corridor walls until the door from Lerenas room finally opened.

"Let's go" she demanded, attempting to now hide her fear.

The graceful assassin looked away and started a fairly fast paced walk towards the basement chambers. Lerenas hands began to shake as she sensed she was getting closer and closer. Spiral staircases down to the basement seemed to be endless, but despite her wishes that they would be endless they eventually arrived at two large dark doors. Marluxia opened the door.

Lerena stepped forward first, everything seemed too technical. In the middle of the room looked like a large flat arena. Two hooded figures were currently setting a glass shield around the arena and it wasn't long before they noticed Lerena and Marluxia. Both took down their hoods, the first she recognised instantly as Xemnas; however the second was not so known to her.

"Lerena, this is Vexen, Number IV in the Organization, he'll be assisting in the process today" Vexen gave a respectful nod in a way of welcoming Lerena.

After discussing a few matters with Vexen, Xemnas turned his attention back to Lerena "It is time, please make your way to the centre of the arena". Lerena looked back to Marluxia who placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. Eventually she slowly walked into the arena and the glass shield was placed all around her.

Xemnas noticed Marluxias expression "You know this process is necessary, otherwise we would become mere heartless, not the beings we are today"

Black smoke started to consume the area, an instant reaction from Lerena was to avoid it but it wasn't long before the glassed box was just a thick cloud of smoke. Lerena fell to her knees, holding her neck, trying to gasp for any air. Her eyes opened wide as she felt a huge pain in her chest. Lerena started to feel emptier inside as she felt her body change, her screams of pain were pointless as no-one could hear her. Bolts of lightning began to erupt from her body as her hair began to take a unique form. Two antennas stood symmetrically down the side of her head.

A faint laughter soon echoed in the glass prison as more lightning danced around the female's body. Slender kunais rested in between her fingers which cut through the thick smoke effortlessly.

Xemnas, Vexen and Marluxia watched unaware of Lerenas quick progress, flickers of lightning curiously caught their attention but they were not expecting the next event. Lerena kept her memories of rage, anger, revenge, the desire to never be made a fool out of. A sudden burst of lightning shattered the glass shield, causing the other three nobodies to crouch down out of the way of the flying glass.

"Vexen, how could you not predict this, the process was happening too fast" shouted Xemnas.

Vexen looked just as surprised "I….I don't know…nothing seemed out of the ordinary on the monitors"

The three watched and waited for the thick black smoke to clear through the side vents. Marluxia was the first to notice Lerena hunched down on the ground, painting for breath. He was shocked to see this transformation, she had totally changed.

Lerena stumbled forward before eventually down to her knees, Marluxia ran over to assist her to her feet but was instantly knock back by a small bolt of lightning.

"I…don't…need help…I can get up…by myself" hissed Lerena, her eyes glaring to the ground.

Xemnas walked forward and lifted Lerena up by her arm "Put this coat on, your ceremony is not over yet!" Xemnas then took Lerena back to the meeting chamber, followed by Vexen and Marluxia. After a few minutes the rest of the Organization members had assembled in the meeting chamber. Lerena stood in the centre. Xemnas raised one arm, Lerenas name spelt out in front of her, the letters started to jumble as a large X appeared in the middle.

"What is this" impatiently sighed Lerena

"Your new name" sharply replied Xemnas "I would like everyone too finally great the latest member to this Organization. This is now Number XII, Larxene"

Larxene crossed her arms "Larxene huh….well suppose its ok, can I go now"

Xemnas slammed his fist "Do not be so disrespectful Number XII, know your place and respect your elders, now you are dismissed, you can create your own portals now, return to your quarters for the afternoon"

Larxene chuckled before sarcastically waving her hand "Ta-Ta for now"

Saix looked up his superior as Larxene vanished from the meeting chamber "Xemnas…is this a mistake"

Xemnas sighed "No Saix, she will learn to fall into place"

--

Larxene threw her coat into her wardrobe and tossed her boots into the corner. She sighed at the sight of her uniform, the same black coat, the same black boots and the same black top and trousers to wear underneath.

With a kunai Larxene decided to carve her name into her bedroom door, after a good nose around her room she strolled back towards her bed. It along before the Savage Nymph had drifted off to sleep, showing the peaceful old self she used to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Larxene was soon established as the Savage Nymph amongst the other members of the Organization

Larxene was soon established as the Savage Nymph amongst the other members of the Organization. Her lightning fast speed and agile reflexes made her an interesting opponent in battle. It had been 5 months now since Larxene had joined the Organization; she trained everyday and relaxed in the library, reading a book that had become an all time favourite of hers _Marquis de Sade._

Numbers VII to XII were better known as Neophytes within the Organization, with Saix being the only one who showed such strong loyalty to their Superior, Xemnas. Since she was of a similar age to Marluxia, Axel and Demyx, Larxene would be more commonly found with them. Larxene found it hard to give her trust to others, yet to the said three she would willingly trust them with anything. This being said, Larxenes sadistic personality caused the others to not be so easy around her.

--

Larxene, Axel and Demyx were each doing their own thing in the Organizations living quarters. Neither of them had been given a mission in quite some time so it would not be a mistake to suggest that they were bored.

Just as Larxene was about to play her favourite game 'Lets see who can dodge the kunai', the superior appeared in the room.

"You three have been assigned a new mission together" stated Xemnas

Larxene rolled her eyes and stood to face her superior "Xemnas, are you delusional, a mission with these two is worse than listening to Xaldin snore night after night!"

Xemnas ignored Larxenes outburst, he had become tiresome of the Nymphs disrespectful attitude towards her higher ups. The superior proceeded to inform the three of their tasks. The mission was to be completed in the Mulan world, it had been rumoured that a large heartless had been seen in the snowy mountains. It was only on rare occasions that the Organization would be ordered to take out heartless, but those becoming too powerful had to be destroyed. This in turn meant they're heart would help in Xemnas goal for Kingdom Hearts.

After the long lecture Xemnas created a portal for the three to travel through.

--

Larxene walked a few feet in front of Axel and Demyx through the thick snow, not hiding her fact she was unhappy with her team.

"O Larxene, chill out ok" softly shouted Demyx in a drowned out tone

Larxene snapped her head to the side and glared back at the pair "No I will not 'chill out' I prefer to accomplish my missions by myself, what makes you think I need your he…." Whilst walking the three had not noticed how close they were to an edge, before Larxene could finish her sentence she slipped off the egde. Luckily for her, Axel managed to think quickly and grab her arm. It had been the first time Axel had seen fear in the nymph's eyes whilst he pulled her back onto solid ground.

"Lets not slack; we have a mission to complete" Axel and Demyx rolled their eyes at each other as they listened to Larxene, it wasn't a surprise to them yet a simple thank you would not go a miss now and then.

It wasn't long before the three arrived at their destination; the cave was in complete darkness which unfortunately for them, gave the heartless an advantage. In a very stealth like manner the three walked slowly against the edge of the wall, sticking close together. Everything was silent, every tiny noise could be heard easily, even the noise of Demyx kicking a rock into the wall.

Larxene spun around and in a hasty whisper shouted "Are you an idiot, you've now given our position away"

Before anyone could reply a loud roar ripped through the caverns, the heartless growled furiously as it stomped its way forward. Golden eyes pierced the darkness as the heartless let out another roar. The nobodies would be fighting almost blind, with only the heartless' eyes to give indication of its location.

Without a second though Larxene raised her arms into the sky and summoned eight perfectly sculpted kunais. Demyx followed, creating a bubble of water in his hand which immediately turned into a long sitar. Axel stood in the middle of the two and raised his arms out; fire erupted down his arms to reveal two chakrams.

Heartless had hardly any control over their actions; they reacted on instinct with no mind of their own to be rational. The heartless swung his huge hand down towards the three, however it was too slow. Larxene, Axel and Demyx dispersed into different directions and retaliated instantly. It took a matter of minutes for the lower ranked nobodies to deal the final blow to the heartless. The beast slammed into the ground and began to fade; a light pink heart could faintly be seen floating off.

The sun beamed brightly over the mountains as the three emerged from the dark caves. It had certainly been an interesting mission, despite the heartless being easy to take down; the circumstances were alien to them. Fighting blind could have led to any of them accidently attacking one another.

Axel opened a portal back to the world that never was "Let's get back and report to Xemnas". Larxene walked through the portal without a word with Demyx and Axel following from behind.

--

Xemnas was walking along the main halls of the castle as Larxene, Axel and Demyx appeared though a portal. Raising an eyebrow out of curiosity Xemnas enquired about the result of the mission.

Larxene placed one hand on her hip, whilst using the other arm to exaggerate her words "It was a success, like playing with a toy, next time lets have a challenge" a fox like grin spread across her face.

The room seemed tense for a brief moment before Axel broke the silence "Er..Yeah Xemnas, we destroyed the heartless and released the captive heart"

Xemnas then nodded his head in approval of the success of the mission and began to walk past the group "Before I forget, be sure to be in the meeting chamber dead on 10am, we have a new member that you will be expected to greet"

Larxene looked at Axel and Demyx in surprise "A new member" they all responded in unison.

**--**

**Yep next chapter is going to involve roxas.**

**The story will eventually follow the chain of memories story line but I wanted to go into events before that. No rush for the story to end.**


	4. Chapter 4

As Larxene made her way towards the meeting chamber she couldn't not help but curiously wonder who this 13th member would be

As Larxene made her way towards the meeting chamber she couldn't help but curiously wonder who this 13th member would be. Her day dream like state meant she was not looking where she was going and blindly walked straight into Marluxia.

Marluxia looked just as surprised, not expecting to be barged into. "Something on your mind Larxene"

"Nothing to be concerned about, just curious about this thirteenth member" responded Larxene

Marluxia laughed a little "Well everyone was curious before you arrived also, we best get to the meeting chamber, then we can wonder no more"

Larxene shrugged her shoulders and sighed in a 'if we must' kind of manner and vanished in a black portal towards the meeting chamber, Marluxia followed through his own portal.

--

The eleven nobodies waited in each of their seats as patiently as they could. Xemnas was yet to arrive to begin the meeting, and of course to introduce them to the latest recruit.

Larxene sat sideways on her tall chair, which sat at the lowest point in the room. She slowly swung her legs whilst resting her head on one of her hands.

"Maybe it'll be another woman, then we could replace Larxene" Joked Xigbar, laughing down towards Larxene.

The savage nymph glared up "How about I take out that other eye" she viciously spat; one thing Larxene would not stand for was random banter towards herself.

Before anyone could create any more fuss, and before Larxene had the chance to loose her temper further, Xemnas appeared on his seat. This caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"You know the meaning of this meeting here today; we have found our thirteenth member. The group will now be established as Organization XIII. Momentarily I will bring him in and I expect you all to show some respect" Xemnas slowly raised his arm, which in turn caused the doors to the meeting chamber to open "Please enter"

All heads turned as a small hooded figure slowly edged his way into the centre of the meeting chamber.

"This is Roxas; he is now the final member of the Organization. Please welcome him as he is a very special member of the Organization" Xemnas turned his head down to the young boy "Roxas please remove your hood and show everyone your power"

Roxas removed his hood, revealing blonde spiked hair and ice blue eyes, his young face surprised all of the fellow nobodies. Some of the other members voiced their opinions louder than others.

"He is just a mere boy, what could be possibly bring to the Organization" furiously shouted Saix

Ignoring the disrespectful chants, Xemnas brought his attention back to Roxas "Roxas, show them your power"

Roxas nervously nodded, showing much more respect towards Xemnas than the other members were currently showing. Swinging each arm out simultaneously called upon two keyblades, one was pure white with subtle coloured detail whilst the other was the complete opposite, as dark as the world they lived in. Oblivion and Oathkeeper gave the boy the name 'Key of Destiny'.

This certainly caught the attention of the other members; Xemnas then began to finish informing them of their latest member, "Roxas is Sora's nobody, a new keyblade master who is assisting on saving the world, I have plans in place for the keybearer, but that issue is for another time"

Xigbar smirked as he looked down upon the boy "A new keyblade master, interesting"

Roxas dismissed his keyblades and waited for further instruction.

"I would like to finally welcome you into the Organization Roxas" Xemnas gestured his hands in a welcoming manner "Now everyone, you may go about your business, and I'll inform you all if any new information arrives".

Each member soon vanished from their seats to go about their own business.

--

Larxene was strolling around the castles library. This was favourite place of hers when she wanted an hour's peace. After running her finger alongside the spines of many old books she finally came along her personal favourite _Marquis De Sade._ It was no secret that Larxenes sadistic personality was greatly influenced by the book. The nymph placed herself on the end of the soft red leather sofa and continued to read chapter by chapter. Hours passed without Larxene even lifting her head away from the book, her concentration was only lost when the doors to the library opened.

Roxas was getting himself adjusted to his new surroundings, and the library was his next port of call. After quietly browsing the long shelves Roxas chose a book which he seemed to have some interest in. Noticing Larxene using the red sofa, Roxas attempted to look for somewhere else to read.

"Its ok kid, I'm nearly finished, you can sit on the end" Roxas seemed shocked by the nymph's gesture; he wasn't expecting anything after what other members had told him about her personality.

Larxene raised her eyes from her book as Roxas nervously sat down. "Why is it that a boy of your age is in this Organization?" Roxas looked towards the curious female "Isn't it due to same reason you are here, we are all nobodies aren't we?"

Larxene gave out a quiet laughter and in a fox like manner moved closer to Roxas, gently cupping his chin in her slender hands. "So young and so naïve"

The young keybearer looked rather stunned as Larxene gave one final smirk and rose from her seat, placing her book back in its place "By the way, the names Larxene….don't throw away what you have kid, you never know what tomorrow has in store"

Placing her hand upon her hip Larxene looked back at the boy "I fancy a challenge against those keyblade of yours, lets make our way outside to the practice halls" Roxas smiled at the challenge, nodding in accepting. After placing his book back in its place the two made their way towards the arena.

--

Xigbar, Zexion, Axel, Luxord and Marluxia had followed the two to the arena. All deciding that watching the match was more amusing that watching Xemnas and Saix go on and on about Kingdom Hearts, also the fact that they all wanted to see the keyblades one more time.

Larxene and Roxas positioned themselves either side of the arena "You first kid" shouted Larxene, suggesting Roxas summon his weapons first. Giving a cheeky smile Roxas did just that, revealing the two keyblades once more.

The thirst for battle pumped Larxene up, her voice cackled as sparks began to flicker off her body. This threw Roxas off a bit, it was the first time he had experienced her power, and he was about to find out why she is the fastest member of the Organization.

Her fingers flexed as eight slim kunais appeared in her fingers. Without a second to let Roxas think Larxene darted forward, instantly creating images of herself around Roxas. High pitch laughter echoed around the arena.

Roxas managed to block Larxenes first attack, creating a more devious smirk on the nymphs face "Not bad Not bad, yet to slow" taunted Larxene, using the opportunity to slash across his chest. Stumbling backwards, Roxas held his chest. Larxene elegantly flipped her body backwards and readied herself for another attack, eventually letting her guard down when Roxas dismissed his keyblades.

"Very well…for a first battle it'll do" sighed Larxene. She clapped slowly whilst walking toward Roxas "Those keyblades are rather impressive, you're a keeper for this Organization alright" Roxas laughed.

Larxene looked back at Roxas as she started to fade into a portal "I'm done for the day, keep in shape Roxas, I'll be having another go at you soon"

Roxas smirked towards the ground as Larxene vanished in the portal. For him, his first day into the Organization had certainly been an interesting one.


	5. Chapter 5

The Organization had now easily set its reputation in the many worlds that surrounded the world that never was. Roxas was an eager member of the team, and worked hard alongside the others on various missions. Some times were difficult; missions would prove too difficult for the Neophytes which then resulted in failure. However, when events went smoothly, it made times seem much more worthwhile.

--

"You cheated!" pouted Axel, slamming a set of cards down onto the table. Sitting opposite to the pyro was a very smug looking Luxord. A sore loser was Axel, even in a simple game of cards.

Roxas and Larxene were watching the pair play cards, Roxas because he was curious how to play, Larxene on the other hand was there out of pure boredom. The key of destiny could not help but notice that every now and then Larxene would hold her head in pain.

Without a word Larxene abruptly pushed her chair back and walked out of the room, Luxord shrugged his shoulders as he shuffled his cards for a second round against Axel. Larxene did not want to sound weak or appear any inferior than she already was in front of the others, especially when she felt _like this._

The savage nymph made her way out into the castle gardens, to her luck there was no-one else outside. However, she had not noticed Marluxia minding his own business in the rose garden. The darkness of their world did not make the garden a welcoming place; nevertheless it was good enough for Larxene.

"Tch!" grunted Larxene as she sat herself down on one of the wooden benches, holding her head with both her bands.

Marluxia heard her complain and now watched from a distance. He watched as she took deep breaths, trying to keep herself under control. It was something he had seen quite commonly. Larxene had moulded her personality into that of a sadist; her fox like grin and cat like attitude made her a fierce being. All her natural rage and anger hide behind the taunts and sarcastic jokes; it would be times like this that her emotions would become to much for her. Marluxia decided to walk towards her, he knew that she had to vent her own anger out, but maybe she would find the process easier if she had someone there for her.

"Larxene?" softly spoke Marluxia as he sat down on the bench.

Larxene, still keeping her head facing down, slightly looked to the side. Marluxia took a deep breath; there was so much hatred, so much confusion in the eyes of the lightning queen. Before Marluxia could speak any further Larxene got up from her seat, stumbling forward.

"Leave me alone Number XI" hissed Larxene, using one of her arms to motion Marluxia to leave.

Marluxia then arose from his seat on the bench also "How can I leave you alone, I'm here to help" The graceful assassin did not want to imagine what would happen to Larxene and the world that never was if she were to fully loose her temper and let her anger run wild.

"Why can't you let people assist you" asked Marluxia, placing his hands on her shoulders, only to be pushed back with small sparks of lightning which were now randomly flickering off her body.

"It's…because…I NEED NO-ONES HELP" shouted out Larxene, spinning around to face Marluxia "I grew up alone being dependant only on myself, I promised to never be walked over again and it's hard to keep that promise when I am one of the lowest ranked members of this Organization" Larxene clenched her fists as Marluxia tried one more time to comfort her.

As he held her shoulders he felt her body become less tense "Maybe we don't have to be the lowest ranked members anymore Larxene, one day we may have an opportunity to be more than we currently are, but until then be patient….I'll work for a better future"

Larxene nodded slightly, she knew Marluxia was one for keeping his words and believed this time would be no different.

"You should go and sleep" whispered Marluxia, taking his hands away from her shoulders.

"Sounds like a good plan…partner" replied Larxene as she disappeared into a black portal. Marluxia walked back to his rose garden to finish off his tasks.

Without the pair's knowledge, Xemnas had been observing them from the highest window of the castle. Luckily for Marluxia and Larxene he had not heard their words, just observing the raged mood of the Savage Nymph.

--

A few hours passed, Larxene stretched her body and yawned slightly. Marluxia was right about taking a short snooze, for now her rage was subdued. Once Larxene had slid her feet into her long heeled boots she made her way down the corridors and halls of the castle.

Xemnas appeared in front of her before Larxene could make her way to thank Marluxia "Please come to my office"

If Larxene had a heart, right now it would be beating extremely fast, even if it would not show on her face. Larxene then followed Xemnas through the portal to find Marluxia and Roxas patiently waiting.

"I've called you three here to be assigned a mission" Larxene breathed a subtle sigh of relief "Even though you are the lowest three rank members, you're abilities and powers work well together" Larxene rolled her eyes at the remark, which was caught by Xemnas "Larxene, you know ranking is done solely on when you join, each member is fully skilled in their individual element"

Once the superior had finished the briefing the three nobodies' portled to their destination, Port Royal. Xemnas had discovered that an infamous pirate captain was stealing the hearts of civilians and turning them into his dead puppets whilst keeping the hearts in a locked chest.

--

The three appeared on the small island which was rumoured to hold the chest.

"This place gives me the creeps, one world I hate visiting" scoffed Roxas, glaring at his surroundings.

"Well we are here now so deal with it" bluntly replied Larxene, starting to walk towards the entrance to the islands cave "We can't go back until we get that chest, so quickly follow me or we'll be here longer than we have to" Roxas and Marluxia hastily followed.

Larxene slowly stepped inside the mouth of the cave "What is that horrible noise" she whispered. Marluxia listened carefully "Groaning…..sounds like groaning, everyone ready yourselves because we have company"

A few moments later a crowd of dead civilians were stumbling forward. Larxene, Marluxia and Roxas instantly summoned their respective weapons.

"It seems everyone is here to great us" warned Roxas "Don't attack just yet, let them get closer then we can back up into the moonlight, it's the only time they can be defeated" Larxene and Marluxia nodded and did just so until they were outside and surrounded.

Larxene felt her blood boil with excitement for the battle which brought much excitement. The dead civilians were torn apart by the hands of the lowest ranked neophytes and it was not long before a deep slash from a pristine set of kunais dealt the final blow.

"Now…..lets get that chest" quietly demanded a slightly warn out Marluxia.

Larxene lead the group through the long caves _"Why is it my missions always involve dark caves" _she thought to herself. Drops of water were the only thing that could be heard inside the cave.

"I see it" proudly stated Larxene as they reached a wider area of the cave "I'll grab it and then we can get out of here, with my speed it will be no issue" A small hole in the caves ceiling produced enough moonlight for the trio to see. Larxene glanced around quickly before darting forward a lightning speed, being just inches away from the chest she was then suddenly knocked into the side of the cave.

"Ahh" hissed Larxene as she slumped to the ground and tried to regain her balance. Marluxia and Roxas quickly aided the nymph back to her feet "I…did not even sense anyone here" whispered Larxene, getting her breath back.

Before them stood a tall bulky figure, the male was indeed of similar build to the Organizations members; Xaldin and Lexeaus. The captain laughed in a patronising manner as he looked down upon the nobodies.

"I'm afraid this chest is not for you" shouted the captain, pointing at Larxene.

Larxene attempted to launch herself forward but was held back by Marluxia "You're in no fit state"

"I am in every fit state, this is personal now, let me deal with him" hissed Larxene, without giving a chance for the graceful assassin to respond Larxene darted forward, this time more prepared.

Larxenes first swipe was blocked by a long sword which then left the captain wide open. Larxene took this opportunity and used her other arm to swipe across his chest. "You will pay woman" Larxene just replied with her signature smirk "I do not think you will get the chance"

As the captain struggled to figure out the sadists words Larxene flipped her body backwards and raised her arms. Storm clouds graced the skies of the pirate world resulting in bursts of lightning and thunder. The pirate captain suddenly noticed a large bolt of lightning speeding down towards him.

"If this is how it's going to be then you'll come with me" seconds before the lightning struck the captain threw his sword at Larxene, slicing straight into her right leg. Luckily for her the sword missed the vital points the now dead captain had aimed for. The nymph came down to her knees. Larxene pulled out the sword as she gritted her teeth.

Roxas lifted up the gold encased chest as Marluxia knelt next to Larxene. Larxene held her leg in pain; the sword had gone in fairly deep. Marluxia lifted Larxene, which even to her own disapproval, she secretly appreciated.

Marluxia opened a portal and began to step through "Take that chest to Xemnas, I'll be taking this walking disaster to Vexen" Larxene crossed her arms which made Marluxia laugh a little.

--

The assassin appeared in the castles living quarters with Larxene still in his arms, he had sensed Vexen there. Luxord, Xigbar and Zexion were also in the room, and curious to what had happened.

Vexen stood up to face the pair, as if he knew that it was himself Marluxia wanted.

"Larxene got injured on our mission, can you heal her leg Vexen" asked Marluxia. Larxene pouted "I don't need help"

Xigbar laughed a little "Stubborn little thing aren't ya' dude"

Before any more minor comments could result in a full scale war Vexen led Marluxia and Larxene to his lab, where he could treat Larxenes leg. Marluxia left Larxene with Vexen as he treated the wound and started to make his way back to his room where he bumped into Xemnas.

"Congratulations on the success of the mission, I also hope Number XII's leg will be healed soon" Xemnas became quiet for a brief moment "Make sure you are up early tomorrow, I have a very important mission planned for a select few members"

"I will superior" replied Marluxia. The two then went their separate ways.

**This was a longer chapter than planned 8D**

**The next chapter will be coming more into the chain of memories/castle oblivion story line (with the main focus still Larxene)**


	6. Chapter 6

"So I hope to hear good results" Xemnas was conducting the standard morning meeting, he had just given Xigbar and Xaldin a difficult mission that he felt they could handle. "Everyone is now dismissed except for these following members; Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia and Larxene"

The mentioned members remained in their seats as the rest dealt with their orders for the day. Xemnas coughed slightly to clear his throat; he had a huge mission and did not want to forget any details.

"Some of you may have heard about Sora's progress throughout the other worlds, the power this boy holds is immense. The keyblade is a powerful weapon, and as you know Roxas wields two of them. We can never let the two meet, so they must never know about one another" Xemnas glanced around the room before continuing "You six will now be established with Castle Oblivion where you will work to corrupt Sora's memories and make him ours"

With his arms folded Axel glanced up to his superior "How will we corrupt memories"

Xemnas slowly lifted one arm and clicked his fingers, two samurai nobodies dragged in a small blonde girl. She seemed to be of similar age to Roxas, and looked very vulnerable in her tiny white dress, clenching her note book "This is Namine, the white witch who has the power to alter memories"

Larxenes full attention was on the small female, she curled her hand against her mouth as she let out a small devilish chuckle "She'll learn her place"

"Just like you did Larxene" the slow groaning tone came from Vexen, Number four in the Organization "These young members have no respect, they just get in the way"

Larxene slammed her hands into the her chair as she growled up at Vexen "Tch, Is that so..then how abou-"

"That is ENOUGH" bellowed Xemnas; the loud tone brought instant silence to the meeting chamber "The castle will be fully ready to move into tomorrow morning, so for today you may do as you wish….without the bickering!" The superior gave one finally look at the six "This mission is high priority, I expect it to be carried out fully with no failures"

"Yes superior" slowly muffled the nobodies; each member then vanished into a portal to go about their own business.

--

Larxene travelled straight towards the library, however to the nymph's confusion her favourite book _Marquis de Sade _was missing from its spot. Larxenes pace sped up as she frantically searched for her only source of peace. She was determined to take the book with her to Castle Oblivion.

"Lost something" the sound came from a familiar voice from behind

Marluxia stood behind Larxene; he had beaten her to the library and was holding the book she was searching for.

"Give that to me Marluxia" hissed Larxene "If you don't then I'll….."

Marluxia pressed a finger onto Larxenes lips to keep her quiet "Meet me in the rose garden in 10 minutes, its important you make sure no-one follows you" Marluxia handed Larxene back her book and with one final look, he made his way out of the library.

Larxene left the library soon after Marluxia with her book, taking it straight to her room. Once it was packed away Larxene headed towards the garden, making sure no-one followed her but not so much so that it looked obvious. Larxene walked past the large fountain and straight into the rose garden. If she had only taken the time to look, she may have noticed a red headed stalker.

The graceful assassin was waiting patiently on the gardens only bench "No-one followed you Larxene" he whispered as she walked closer.

"No Marluxia, I made sure I was not followed" quietly replied Larxene as she sat herself down next to Marluxia.

"Good" exhaled Marluxia, breathing a small sigh of relief "Larxene, remember the other day when I promised we would get our opportunity to finally be free and rule the Organization..?" After a subtle nod from Larxene, Marluxia continued "Well this is our chance, we can use Namines power to play with Sora's mind and make him our puppet, with the keybearer on our side no-one can stop us"

Larxenes eyes lit up with pure excitement "That plan is genius, with our smart minds the plan is sure to work, no more rules for us"

Marluxia stood up and looked down to Larxene "We'll speak no more of this until we're in Castle Oblivion, not a word to the others" The nymph smiled, showing that she understood.

--

Roxas was practicing his skills and unique abilities inside the indoor practice room; lately he wanted to know more about why he was chosen by the keyblades. The youngest member believed that he may understand more by training. Larxene walked in without Roxas noticing and watched as the boy flipped forwards and backwards, slicing through the air with the keyblades.

Larxene tossed small sparks of lightning around her fingers until Roxas finally acknowledged her presence in the room.

"O Larxene, I…er….didn't notice you there" Roxas dismissed his keyblades and headed towards Larxene "I've been feeling the need to train more lately, there is so much more information I need to know"

Larxene placed her hand gently on Roxas' soft blonde hair and ruffled it slightly "Give it time"

"What brings you here Larxene, ready for that round two" smiled Roxas, eager to get back in the arena again; he seriously enjoyed the last battle against the savage Nymph.

Larxenes eyes avoided the youth's innocent gaze "I'm afraid our match will have to wait a little longer, myself and a few others have been given a mission in another castle and we'll be away for a little while, so we'll have that match when it's over ok Roxas"

"Sure Larxene" smiled Roxas

After those words Larxene headed for the door, turning back one final time "Stay alive for me until then ok Roxas"

"Same to you" shouted Roxas

--

Larxene rested on top of her covers this evening; it was too warm to sleep underneath them. Her eyes stared into nothingness, which did not reflect all the issues that were playing in her mind. She had no regrets in agreeing to Marluxias plan, but what would happen with Roxas, he'll want to know more and go exploring. Larxene had unintentionally developed a small soft spot for the young boy, and knew that she may not be able to keep their promise.

An hour or two passed and Larxene had eventually fallen asleep, tomorrow would indeed be a whole new experience, maybe a whole new beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

The nobodies assigned to the Castle Oblivion mission had now all assembled in the meeting chamber; Xemnas had stated that he had one more thing to mention before they departed.

"Now everyone I expect you to be quiet and listen, all six of you are expected to work towards the success of this mission, and to ensure that this is efficiently carried out I am going to assign one of you the title 'Lord of Castle Oblivion'" stated Xemnas

Vexen began to smirk confidently, edging himself forward in his seat. Being the highest ranked member to go on the mission and by being the oldest he believed that Xemnas would choose him.

"I have chosen Marluxia" Xemnas looked down at Marluxia, who in turn looked up to the superior "Thank you sir"

"WHAT" blurted out Vexen "The neophytes should not be able to be 'Lord' of anything" as Vexen continued to campaign against the nearly appointed Lord of Castle Oblivion Marluxia looked down at Larxene and gave a quick wink, as a hint that their plan was now one step closer.

"Vexen my decision is final" furiously replied Xemnas, after taking a deep breath he finished his instructions "Marluxia, Larxene and Axel you will work within the over ground levels and Vexen, Lexeaus, Zexion…you three will work in the underground levels. I do not want to hear any more arguments against my judgements, any issues are now to be brought to Marluxia"

Xemnas then created a tall white door which stood in the centre of the meeting room "This is the doorway to Castle Oblivion, I expect you all to return with the keyblade master as our own! Now, you may go"

Each member faded into their portals and re-appeared at the bottom of the chamber. The white door slowly opened, Marluxia stepped through first followed by the other five nobodies. Xemnas remained in the room until the door closed behind them.

--

Castle Oblivion, a total world of its own. White walls and doors made it cold and uninviting. With the power of Namine on their side, Marluxia would make sure Sora's memories were picked apart one by one, until he becomes their puppet. Six pairs of glaring eyes observed their surrounding, until the only female spoke.

Larxene was first to comment on the new interior of the castle "Well it certainly is….white"

"You neophytes do truly hold such a minor significance for this mission, you shame the Organization" sighed Vexen

Small sparks flickered around Larxenes hand as she clenched it tightly, before she had the opportunity to lash out at the chilly academic Marluxia stepped in front of her.

"Minor significance Vexen, well isn't it you alongside Numbers V and VI that are in the underground levels of my castle and not the over ground levels where the important work is to be done, speaking of underground….shouldn't you be there now!"

Vexen glared at Marluxia, he then made his way downstairs with Lexeaus and Zexion in tow. Marluxia sensed Vexens obvious hatred towards himself.

Axel clapped slowly at the newly appointed leader of castle oblivion

"Something amusing you Axel" asked Marluxia

"No No No Marluxia, or Lord Marluxia should I say now, just well done on showing your superior like abilities against three of the higher ranked members" cheekily replied Axel "Just do not forget who our superior is, you should commit it to memory"

Marluxia sensed a more serious tone in Axel's voice "Of course I know who our superior is, but for now I am Lord here"

The flurry of dancing flames wasn't one for hanging around, so after a quick smirk he vanished out of sight. Leaving Marluxia and Larxene behind to ponder if Axel would be a good ally.

"Ignore him Marluxia" hissed Larxene "Let's attend to Namine, Sora will be here in a matter of days or maybe hours, we need to be prepared"

--

Namine, otherwise known as the white witch sat quietly in her room. Her abilities to draw were unique; she could alter reality with just a simple drawing and tear apart memories. Xemnas had informed her of the plan against Sora, Namine was to modify his memories so she became apart of them and fool him until the white witch could convince Sora to help Organization XIII.

The small girl's concentration broke when a slender gloved hand rested on her shoulder. "Are you ready Namine, to break apart the boys' worthless memories" whispered Larxene.

Namine remained silent, slightly squirming in the presence of such a vicious female.

Marluxia rested against the long white table "Everything will work out perfectly Larxene; Namine will obey and chain this boys heart with false memories. Sora's chain of memories will riddle him with confusion"

Larxene walked away from Namine, continuing to watch her like a hawk. "The thought of ripping that boy apart just excites me to the core; I cannot wait to play with him" The savage nymph knew how to sadistically play with someone's mind. Marluxia walked forward to Larxene, who in turn smiled playfully at the graceful assassin "Marluxia, lets get out of here and get some food, I fancy a large bucket of chicken"

Marluxia laughed and portled away with Larxene, leaving Namine alone.

--

Axel had already made himself comfortable in the Castle's living quarters. When Larxene and Marluxia arrived he gave a quick welcoming wave "You two took your time"

Larxene sat herself down opposite to Axel "Just welcoming Namine into our castle, now we're going to eat"

"Chicken maybe Larxene?" smirked Axel, resting his head against a clenched fist.

"You know me too well" Replied Larxene

Larxene looked more an unimpressed with the wait for food, she placed a hand on her stomach as it grumbled constantly. The arrival of the keybearer was the last thing on her mind. Marluxia watched the clock tick by every minute, waiting for their food to finish cooking, and to finally keep Larxene quiet.

"Here" sighed Marluxia, half heartedly placing a large plate of chicken breast and legs in front of Larxene and Axel.

"About time" cheered the pair simultaneously, tucking straight into the crispy chicken.

Marluxia sat quietly and patiently as they devoured the food "We need to discuss matters, Sora will be here soon and we cannot just let him wander around the castle"

"Let me entertain the boy" demanded Larxene

"Larxene, don't steal all the fun, let me have a go at him first. I'll test him to see if he's ready for the castle" quickly replied Axel.

Larxene leant across the table, edging her face closer to axel "Play with him gently Axel; I want my toy in top condition"

Without any prior warning Vexen appeared in the over ground living quarters "I see you guys are so busy" The neophytes unwillingly turned their attention to Vexen "If you had been observing the castle instead of eating then you would of realised that Sora is…here!"

Marluxia rose from his seat "Let the plan begin"

**A Slow Chapter, I didn't want to jump straight into Sora arriving. I remembered from the Manga that Larxene and Marluxia enjoy a big bucket of chicken so I decided to add something similar in **


	8. Chapter 8

The main quarters for the over ground members were situated on the highest level of the castle. A Large crystal like orb rested in the middle of the room as Larxene, Axel and Marluxia patiently waited around it. The orb gave them the ability to see what was happening throughout the castle

--

"Gosh Sora, do we really have to go inside" whispered a worried Goofy, stumbling behind the young keybearer

Sora smiled and looked down towards his companion "Don't worry goofy, as long as we stick together nothing can break us apart"

"He's right, so let's get inside" chirped an enthusiastic Donald.

The three cautiously walked towards the ice white castle, it defiantly seemed out of place. Before Sora could grab onto the door to gain access they opened before him. The keybearer slowly stepped into the first white hall of the castle after giving a confused look towards Donald and Goofy.

--

Larxene watched through the orb, eager to tear apart the little keybearer. Her fox like smirk spoke for itself whilst the other two observed the young boy carefully. Axel grunted slightly as he walked around the lower ranked members.

"I guess its time for me to welcome him" sighed Axel, noticing the savage nymph slowly creeping up behind

"Don't be so hasty with him, I want my fun" replied Larxene, slightly pouting at the idea of not being able to test the boy herself.

Axel kept his back to Larxene, slightly turning his head in her direction "You will get your turn Larxene, think of me as the initiation party!" Axel then disappeared in a portal and made his way down to meet Sora in the next room.

Larxene sharply turned around and smirked at Marluxia "It's all going so well partner"

Marluxia nodded with a pleased expression "That it is Larxene, until we know how much we can trust Axel we will not say a word to him" The graceful assassin then looked back at the orb "The three new arrivals will learn that in this place, to find is to lose, and to lose is to find"

Larxene chuckled "Is that so, is that so! They'll certainly be troubled and understand why this place is called Castle Oblivion"

--

Sora scratched his head slightly with a really confused look "We've wandered through two rooms now, and nothings happened, but I feel different"

"How so Sora?" questioned Goofy

"I….don't know, it feels like I'm forgetting something…..or someone" replied Sora

Donald jumped in front of Goofy and Sora "You're probably thinking about Riku and the king, now let's continue, the only way is forward now"

Sora shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the strange feeling inside of him; they came up towards the next set of white doors and pushed them open. Axel had casually rested himself against one of the white pillars, it was when he heard the sound of keyblade being summoned that he opened his eyes.

"Hey Sora!" welcomed Axel, putting a card like object into his pocket

Sora held his keyblade firmly

"Its time to put a show on for you, the names Axel" The flurry of dancing flames cheekily pointed to himself whilst smirking at the keyblade master, without a second to let Sora think Axel summoned his chakrams "Don't go dying on me!"

During the battle Axel held back, testing Sora as he fought to regain abilities he had lost just by stepping in the castle, in the blink of an eye Axel vanished, leaving a card floating in his place.

"This card, it seems we need these to move on and explore the words that are now linked to the castle…" softly spoke Sora to Donald and Goofy.

"CORRECT" blurted out Axel, who had been waiting patiently in the corner of the room "Well done Sora, you passed the test; you are now ready to take on Castle oblivion"

After a last few words Axel left the room, leaving Sora and his companions to ponder what he meant.

--

Axel confidently appeared back with Larxene and Marluxia "The effects of Namine are already taking root deep within Sora"

Marluxia walked away from the orb "Namine knows everything she has to do, she is doing it well" The graceful assassin then portled out of the room, leaving Larxene and Axel alone.

"Axel, you seem a little concerned about this Sora kid, don't start having a soft spot with him, I'll end up breaking your non-existent feelings when I tear him apart" hissed Larxene.

"Its curiosity Larxene, you know what happens when someone becomes a heartless, they loose all free conscious, but Sora was different, he maintained his free will and returned to his body" sharply replied Axel, walking closer to the crystal orb.

Larxene chuckled lightly "The keyblade masters heart intrigues you, well have fun with that!" Larxene then portled away, leaving Axel to watch the keyblade master.

**--**

**This chapter is MUCH shorter than what I usually write, I'm rather busy over the weekend so I wanted to post something now rather than make oyuguys wait even longer. So chapter 9 may be a few days, since it may not be until Monday that I start to write it.**

**I tried to use as many orginal quotes as I could, also adding my own bits as I do not want to copy straight from the CoM game, hopefully my version of chain of memories is enjoyable!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sora emerged through one of the castle world doors, his mind seeming elsewhere as he struggled to remember who he thought about earlier "Who…was that, it wasn't Kairi, so then…."

"Sora! Come on, we have the king and Riku to find" shouted Donald, breaking Sora out of his day dream

Sora looked startled as he looked down at Donald "Yeah…you're right"

The trio entered another world, using the card previously given to them by Axel, Namines power was breaking apart Sora's memory part by part. It would not be long before Sora would believe.

--

Axel usually kept himself to himself, which pleased Larxene and Marluxia; this made it easier for them to discuss their plans. As Sora was occupied in one of many make shift worlds attached to the castle the traitorous duo relaxed in one of the many rose gardens.

"Sora's already starting to try and remember Namine, this is perfect" sadistically hummed Larxene, extending her final words in a vicious tone.

Marluxia watched as Larxene curiously wandered around the garden "You certainly have changed…..from when you joined the Organization"

"How so" genuinely asked Larxene, sitting herself down on a near by bench.

"Well when you first arrived as a somebody you were very timid, trying to put on this hard faced act, but now that old side of you is no more, you are ruthless, powerful, and the ultimate sadist" Marluxia sat himself down next to Larxene "The process from Somebody to Nobody is a very difficult one and you stubbornly did it alone, are you afraid to let anyone help you"

As Marluxia explained Larxenes eyes spoke a thousand words of hatred and confusion "because no-ones ever been there for me", Larxene clenched her fists as she looked to the ground "When I had a heart people just tore it apart time and time again, my father disappeared and I had to learn the hard way about the real world"

"I had no clue" replied Marluxia

"No-one has a clue; I can deal with this by myself…..even when I fell like I want to tear everything apart in anger" Larxene jumped up to her feet and paced around slowly "This is me, the real me that I could not fully live up to as a somebody, I fight to survive and I fight to be powerful, that Sora kid will be ours and we will not be subordinate any more!"

Marluxia followed Larxene and placed his hands on her shoulders "That's how it will be"

Larxene turned her head slightly, the thirst for blood shimmered in her eyes once more.

--

The keyblade master slowly stumbled through another castle door, exiting out of one of the worlds

"I'm glad that's over" laughed Sora

Goofy turned around "Gawrsh Sora….have you remembered anything more about that person you were forgetting?"

"Yeah…yeah" chirpily replied Sora "She has blonde hair and always draws, no matter what we did on the island she would always be drawing in her notebook, one day she disappeared from her island" Sora looked at his friends "I still cannot remember her name"

Donald slowly raised one eyebrow "At this rate you'll remember her name…but lets keep moving"

The trio all nodded simultaneously and made a move forward.

--

Larxene appeared back in the main meeting room to find Axel watching the orb. Not once did his concentration move onto her "Everything is going just as planned" playfully mentioned Larxene, walking up to the orb

"We should test it then, time for another round" replied Axel, turning his back to Larxene.

"Hey Hey! Axel, you've had your fun, don't you think it's my time to play" stubbornly hissed Larxene, she slowly stepped to the side of the orb and placed her hands on her slender hips.

Axel rolled his eyes; Larxene was certainly a character not to displease. The pyromaniac instantly threw a blue card in Larxenes direction. The lightning nymph caught it with ease, giving a subtle wink to Axel.

"I've been waiting to have my way with him" quietly chuckled Larxene, gracefully walking past Axel.

"Just don't break him Larxene" sighed Axel

Larxene pretended too look offended as she peered up to the pyro "Axel, I'm just going to play with him, I'm not dumb"

Axel turned his attention to the smaller female as she passed him "Remember, we need Sora if we're to take over the Organization"

Larxene whipped herself around, gently placing a finger on Axels' lips "So, you're in on the plan as well, so make sure you keep it under your hood until we're ready to kick this plan into motion"

As Larxene disappeared out of the room to play with her 'toy' Axel smirked, he had caught the nymph out.

--

Sora and Co ran through yet another door, this time to be unfortunately greeted by Larxene. Her sadistic smirk was more than enough for a welcome; she titled her head slightly to the side as Sora instinctively summoned his Keyblade.

Donald stood a little further forward than the other two, and confidently pointed his staff in Larxenes direction "You are with that Axel, aren't you"

Larxene used her hands to exaggerate every word she replied "The name's Larxene. Are you enjoying your stay in Castle Oblivion?"

"I bet it feels refreshing to peel away those pointless memories and awaken those you have forgotten, it seems you have been remembering past memories already Sora" teasingly carried on Larxene.

Sora stepped forward slightly "This girl in my memories….do you have her Larxene?"

The savage nymph turned her self around and slowly walked forward "The bad guys are holding her deep within the castle" Larxene stopped walking and turned her body around slightly "….but"

Larxene dashed back towards Sora, totally catching the boy off guard. Sora managed to dodge the first two attacks but was not quick enough to dodge Larxenes lightning fast kick, which in turn sent Sora flying backwards. As Sora hit the ground hard he dropped a star like charm which Larxene happily picked up.

"How could you forget about this, you careless drop it like its nothing. Now think Sora, the memory of who gave this to you is engraved in your heart" bluntly mentioned Larxene

"..Na….Namine" stuttered Sora

Larxene sarcastically clapped the hero "That's right that's right" she dangled the chain in front of his eyes

Sora glared up as the vicious female played around with the charm, taunting everything it stood for, eventually he had enough and lashed forward "That's enough, this charm is precious to me!" he screamed, snatching the charm from her grasp.

The playful eyes of the nymph immediately turned into those of a killer, she held her hand and hissed back at the boy

"Precious?!" flickers of lightning began to erupt around the nymph "A few moments ago you didn't even know what it was!"

Eight beautifully sculpted kunais burst into the nymphs hand, she swung her arm in front of her face to show them off as she kept her glare on the hero. Larxenes chance to play with her 'toy' had now arrived, and she would make the most of every opportunity.


	10. Chapter 10

The savage nymph was like the calm before a storm; she would toy with her opponent then strike them down without a second to react. Her weapons were small but deadly, she held them tightly between her fingers ready to tear apart anyone in her way. Larxenes anger seemed to fade back in side of her, and what stood before Sora now was going to be his worst nightmare.

Larxene chuckled as she raised her arms together in the air, orbs of electricity circled around her and Sora did everything he could to avoid them. Larxenes speed and ability to control lightning were remarkable, as Sora was busy dodging the lightning she had silently swerved her way around.

"Too weak" she hissed, kicking Sora into one of the electric orbs.

Sora ached in pain, but this would not keep the kingdom keys master down for long. Sora got back up to his feet and stumbled slightly.

"Fire" he yelled, sending a burning inferno towards Larxene

"So young…too slow" she whispered, dodging the fireball by inches, making it seem like a close call. Larxene reacted by throwing four of her kunais with force, two were knocked away with the keyblade whilst the other two pinned Sora.

Larxene prowled up towards the keybearer who was struggling like a fly in a spider web. The savage nymph looked down at the boy and cupped his face with one of her hands; she smirked mischievously as Sora attempted to release his head from Larxenes grasp.

"Your memories are returning to you and Namine will be waiting for her hero, but she'll never get to meet you, I'll make sure that you don't live that long" she hissed

Larxenes biggest mistake was looking into Sora's eyes, as what she saw were the eyes of the young boy she had left behind in the Organization, those same saddened eyes that stared her in the face as she left for this very mission.

"You should always be aware" whispered Sora, breaking free from the kunais and lunging his keyblade forward.

Out of pure luck Larxene was able to dodge this and flip her body backwards, Sora charged after her but was instantly kicked back once more.

Larxene chuckled "That wasn't half bad kid; I guess you really are the hero now!" The savage nymph picked a light blue card out of her pocked and tossed it towards Sora "Play with this for a while ok!"

Sora observed the card, before looking back up towards Larxene.

"Now now, don't give me that look Sora. Say thank you like a good boy, ta-ta!" Larxene waved sarcastically before retreating back into a portal

--

Axel had remained in the meeting chamber the whole time, observing the battle through the crystal orb situated in the middle. He gazed up briefly when Larxene appeared back in the room, she still seemed the usual cocky self.

"Throwing a battle can really wear you out" she implied whilst flicking her hair.

Axel raised one eye brow, slowly sighing "It looked like you plain old lost the battle to me, Larxene"

"How dare you, you just do not understand!" scoffed Larxene, roughly slamming her fist through the air

"He is right though….Larxene"

Larxene turned herself around to see Vexen appear in the room "Vexen.."

The chilly academic walked forward towards the over ground members. It was clear they were not so excited to see him, and he made it clear he was not so excited to see them either "You shame the Organization Larxene"

Before Larxene had the opportunity to retaliate Axel stepped forward "It's rare to see you around here Vexen, what brings you up to this ground?"

"I'm here to help, this hero you're 'testing'…well I'm not convinced, how about a little experiment" replied Vexen.

Larxene folder her arms and looked at Vexen with a bored expression, she had little patience for Number IV "Hmph….everything we do is turned into an experiment with you"

"You don't fool me Vexen, you want to test Sora as an excuse to try out your little follower" replied Axel, resulting in Larxene smirking at Vexen "Is that so, is that so!"

"Leave your experiments in the basement" Axel reached into his pocket, pulling out another world card "Take this Vexen, call it a gift, and so don't go around saying I do not respect my elders" Vexen departed soon after without a goodbye or thank you for the card, leaving Axel and Larxene alone.

Axel observed the orb closely, placing one hand on his hip "I knew Vexen would not listen, It seems Vexens experiment is already with Sora now, this will be interesting".

Larxene curiously peeked into the orb "I can't wait to have my fun again,"

"If you say so Larxene" mockingly replied Axel "Whilst you dream of another way to loose, I'll go and check on Namine"

"I don't know why you bother with that witch, I mean she gets the job done and that's all that's needed off her" remarked Larxene

Axel turned his back to Larxene and began to walk away "You would never understand, sometimes we nobodies have to look out for one another, especially those younger and less experiened"

Larxene thoughtfully looked towards the ground as Axel portled away to Namines room "Maybe I do" she whispered

**Another short chapter! Mainly because its how I wanted this chapter to end, ready for chapter 11!**


	11. Chapter 11

Axel's words played over and over in Larxenes mind no matter how hard she tried to change her trail of thought. The savage nymph seemed more than docile as she slowly waltzed down one of the many castle corridors. She never regretted the way she acted or the person she had become, but that did not mean that she could not understand.

"Larxene? Are you…" came a familiar voice from behind

"Its nothing Marluxia" whispered Larxene, stopping momentarily to face the graceful assassin.

"I was briefly with Axel when you were fighting the keybearer and I saw your face when you looked into Sora's eyes, they reminded you of Roxas for a brief moment……but why did you loose concentration" questioned Marluxia, walking closer towards Larxene so he could listen to her answer.

"I have a promise" sharply replied Larxene, not willing to explain further

"So full of pride…." Sighed Marluxia, who then portled away, leaving Larxene alone.

--

Axel was currently in the meeting chamber, unfortunately accompanied by the chilly academic, Vexen. It was not long before Larxene entered the room also, she rolled her eyes at the sight of Number IV.

"Is something wrong Vexen wasn't Riku meant to go out and attack Sora?" taunted Larxene.

Axel joined in the sarcastic banter "Larxene I'm sure that Riku is hiding so Sora will be lured further in the castle"

"Is that right…well I had no idea Vexen, I'm so sorry" chuckled Larxene

"Just Shut up!" screamed Vexen, resulting in an unimpressed glare from Larxene

Larxene folded her arms and sighed slightly, she still failed to comprehend why Vexen was apart of the Organization, he was just an annoyance in her eyes"

"That is enough"

The three nobodies turned their attention to the far end of the meeting room to watch as Marluxia entered the room "Vexen your plan has failed, do not continue to disappoint us"

Vexen walked up to Marluxia "Watch who you are talking to Number XI"

"Why don't you watch who YOU are talking to Vexen, our superior put me in charge of this castle" snapped Marluxia "Opposing me means opposing the Organization, I wont tolerate traitors"

"All opposition is eliminated" added Axel, briefly looking at Marluxia to make his point.

"You haven't got the heart" laughed Vexen as he portled away.

Axel stepped forward "After that, I bet that he's heading straight for Sora"

Larxene, Axel and Marluxia watched from the crystal orb as Vexen appeared in front of Sora and taunted him, they continued to watch as the two fought. A few moments later Vexen held up a blue card and tossed it to Sora, stating to the boy that it as a card of a sleeping memory before departing from the room.

Larxenes eyes opened with fear at the sight of the card, if Sora were to fully awaken memories in that world he may remember Roxas, then the key of destiny would have to return to the keyblade master. Marluxia and Axel noticed what Vexen had done as well.

"What Vexen did is direct treason" remarked Marluxia "Dispose of the betrayer"

Without a word Axel portled from the room to greet Vexen in the new world created from Sora's memory.

"THAT IDIOT" screamed Larxene as she watched Vexen "he'll give everything away…..Sora will learn the truth if he carries on!"

"Axel will deal with him now Larxene" humbly replied Marluxia

--

Marluxia and Larxene waited patiently until Axel returned to the room

"Nice job" cheered Larxene, slowly clapping "Finally he has gone, this place is much better without him"

Larxene stepped forward to Axel, circling him like a lion circles its pray "You passed the test, Marluxia was curious to know if you had it in you to take out one of your seniors, and you did…well done!" The savage nymph stopped and gently placed a hand on the pyros shoulder "It'll be a piece of cake for us three to take over the Organization, we wont be tied to rules!"

Marluxia glanced over to Namine, who had now been brought into the meeting room "You'll meet your hero soon"

Larxene never missed an opportunity and glided over to the white witch "Make sure Sora's new memories are strong and don't cause him any harm"

"I….understand" whispered Namine.

The room stood silent for a moment, Larxene chuckled lightly in Namines face. Namine did not have the physical strength or the self confidence to push Larxene away, thus adding to Larxenes fire. The savage nymph rose, glaring slightly at Namine as she made her way back across the room towards Marluxia.

Larxene nodded at her partner and the pair portled from the room, leaving Axel and Namine alone.

"What will I do…when I meet you Sora" whispered Namine, clenching tightly to the edges of her notebook.

Axel walked over to the young female "You're the only one who can save Sora, you're apart of his memories now Namine" The flurry of dancing flames smirked slightly before turning his back on the white witch "Have you noticed that Marluxia is not here any more….so there's no-one here to stop you!"

--

Namine took this opportunity to run to Sora's aid. Unfortunately for her when they met Sora had already been starting to recover his old memories

"Namine it's not you. The person most special to me, is it?" questioned Sora

"No" timidly replied Namine "The girl who is most special, lies deep within your heart. It's not me, it's her"

Sora walked up to Namine, confused and seeking for many answers "But who is this girl, if she is so special to me then why can't I remember her name, her face…..I can't remember anything"

Namine looked up to Sora "It's because I went into your memories and…."

"….let me finish this" shouted the replica Riku, charging towards Sora

"STOP" screamed Namine, in the same instant the replica Riku stopped in his tracks, his mind reacting to the witches command.

Sora crawled forward slightly, looking up to Namine "Wha….what did you do to Riku!"

A vortex of darkness began to appear besides Namine as Larxene entered the room, the nymph placed one hand on her hip whilst looking with disgust towards Namine "She broke his heart". Namine coward in the presence of Number XII.

Sora pulled himself up to his feet, catching the attention of Larxene "And now…I'll break yours!"

**Next chapter will be the final chapter...Chapter 12! Hope everyones liked the story so far**


	12. Chapter 12

A tense feeling filled the ice white walls of castle oblivion as Larxene glared at the three young beings before her. This was going to end everything, winner takes all. Despite being the most sadistic of all the Organization members Larxene would not forgive herself if Roxas had to end his life early, that and she had a promise to keep to Number XIII. The savage nymph's heels echoed in the room as she walked towards the now deceased replica Riku, picking it up from its slumped position on the floor.

"It'll kill you to hear this but I can live with that" hissed Larxene, observing the motionless body "It's funny, this is only a replica…an experiment by Vexen but it believed its memories to be real" Larxene then flung replica Riku across the other side of the room "…pathetic"

Sora glanced over to the replica, now resting against the hard cold wall "It was….a fake"

"That's right, that's right" replied Larxene, kneeling down to Namines level "You really do some awful things"

"Na….Namine?" questioned Sora

"You are so STUPID" laughed Larxene "Playing with memories is all that she is good at, this girl who you've been fighting to save is just a manipulative witch, and you were bind in your chains of memories!"

In a blaze of rage Larxene summoned her Kunais and began to step forward towards the keybearer. A flutter of steps came from behind the nymph as Namine raced forward, standing in front of Larxene in an attempt to prevent her walking any further "Wait!" she shouted

"Excuse me! What do you think you are doing Namine; it's a little late for a conscious now isn't it!" flickers of lightning began to spark off the nymph "I am now in an extremely foul mood and thanks to you are plans are toast!" Larxene swung her arm around with all her force and sent Namine flying in the same direction as the replica Riku

Sora summoned his keyblade in anger to what the nymph had just done "I don't care what Namine did, I promised to keep her safe!"

"Tch" spat Larxene, growing even more impatient "Oh whatever, it's your funeral" Larxene then dashed forward marking the start of their next battle. Feelings she had forgotten flooded back to her, the want to live and the thrill to succeed was all she sought after.

--

Back in the world that never was it was business as usual. The remaining nobodies carried on with their daily duties and missions, including Roxas who today was taking things easy.

The key of destiny had not forgotten the nymphs promise before she left, he was the only one to believe there was something more underneath that cold exterior. Roxas sat himself quietly in the library just as the nymph would usually do; he even read _Marquis de Sade_ a few times as well.

Minutes ticked by before Roxas finally decided to head to the kitchen. His rumbling stomach was more of a hint that it was time to eat.

--

"If we can't have you…no-one will" shouted the nymph, now panting from lack of breath. The battle had gone on longer than expected and Larxene was struggling to gain the upper hand.

"I'm not a possession!" replied Sora, swinging his keyblade

Larxene managed to leap backwards, missing the blow by inches. In a burst of energy Larxene darted forward successfully landing a blow right in the stomach of the keybearer. The savage nymph slumped down slightly on one leg, trying to get any energy she could to carry on. Unfortunately for her she took too long and Sora dealt a powerful blow from behind.

Larxenes eyes opened wide as she gasped for breath "NO" she shouted managing to stumble onto her fee, she watched as small whispers of darkness began to float away from her body "I wont ….fade…like this", the little energy Larxene had left was enough to portal herself out of the room, right into one of the upper floor corridors

--

Marluxia was calmly walking down one of the halls, he had moved away from the meeting chamber so had no clue about Larxenes condition. An unnerving feeling inside indicated to Marluxia that something wasn't right, but he failed to put his finger on what it could be.

"_I won't allow myself to fade"_

Marluxia glanced up to see a weakened Larxene awkwardly clinging to the wall. She had just enough energy to stand and was gasping for breath as dark whispers floated from her body.

"Larxene!" shouted out Marluxia, running up to the nymph. Marluxia held Larxene, falling to his knees as the nymph finally lost the energy to stand on her own. Larxene looked up to Marluxia, slowly lifting her hand to be met with Marluxias own.

"I'm sorry…I guess I failed …partner" scoffed Larxene, slightly tearing up in the presence of Marluxia "I wanted to do….us proud"

The graceful assassin pulled Larxene close to himself "Hush….don't be sorry Larxene, save your strength" Larxene smiled slightly "Strength what strength……I thought this…Organization would be the break I needed" Larxene coughed slightly before carrying on "I guess not every story…has a happy ending"

Marluxia tenderly stroked Larxenes cheek as her eyes became heavier and her body lighter "I knew about your father Larxene, he may not have been around to be proud of you, but just to let you know…..I'm proud of you. You refused to conform and still wanted to be your own person"

"Thank you….Marluxia…" Larxene looked up to Marluxia as she felt her body fade further back into the darkness from where it came "Marluxia" she whispered

Marluxia glanced down to Larxene "What is it?"

"Tell Roxas…I'm sorry…." Softly replied Larxene, tears fell to the ground as the most savage member of Organization XIII finally faded into darkness, Marluxia grasped the air but to no avail, she was gone.

--

"You're so clumsy Roxas" sighed a rather tiresome Luxord. Roxas was clearing up the dishes in the kitchen but for some unknown reason the cup Larxene always used to use just shattered.

"I…er….well sorry" replied Roxas, rather unsure of what happened himself

--

Marluxia remained against the wall, his eyes glazed with many emotions "Larxene, your death will not be in vain. I'll succeed here and make sure everyone knows the story of your journey……from somebody to nobody"

--

**Well there you go. Final Chapter! Ever since I cosplayed Lerena as developed how I thought she would be I had always wanted to write a fanfic like this. It's how I would imagine Lerena and Larxene to be. I tried to keep to the CoM story line whilst adding my own twists and sections to the tale.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed it!**


End file.
